tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Splatter and Dodge
Splatter and Dodge *'Class': BR Class 08 *'Designer: '''British Railways *'Builder': BR Works of Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster, and Horwich *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Speed': 15-20 mph '''Splatter' and Dodge (collectively referred to as "Splodge") were Diesel 10's bumbling minions. Bio Splatter and Dodge are two Diesel shunters who, at one point, worked alongside Diesel 10. Diesel 10 referred to the two as "Splodge," claiming he didn't have time to say both names. Diesel 10 wanted to rid the railway of steam engines, and Splatter and Dodge were complacent with his plans, regularly keeping a lookout for their boss and being present when he was scheming. The two eventually grew tired of their boss, however, and when he tried to chase down Lady and Thomas, they refused to follow him. What happened to them after that is unknown. Persona Both engines are simple-minded, awkward, cowardly and tend to banter. Splatter is the more talkative of the two, while Dodge is more intelligent. Although the Percy fears them, they do not have the intelligence or villainy to match Diesel 10's. They enjoy watching Diesel 10's plans backfire. They are also prone to making a mess of things. They are a very funny pair to watch, if you have the patience for their antics. Basis Splatter and Dodge are based on BR Class 08 Diesel shunters. Diesel, The Diesel Shunter, 'Arry, Bert, Paxton and Sidney are also members of the class. Livery Splatter is painted purple and grey while Dodge is painted olive and grey. Both have their names painted on their sides in white, and are heavily weathered. Appearances Television series Specials: * Thomas and the Magic Railroad They also appeared in several books based on Thomas and the Magic Railroad. It is unknown what happened to them afterwards. Voice Actors Splatter * Patrick Breen (original workprints only) * Neil Crone (Final cut) * Naoki Bandō (Japan) * Ricardo Mendoza (Mexico) * Yigal Mizrachi (Israel) Dodge * Patrick Breen (original workprints only) * Kevin Frank (final cut) * Hiroshi Iwasaki (Japan) * Ernesto Lezama (Mexico) * Saar Badishi (Israel) Trivia * A behind the scenes picture shows Splatter and Dodge without their nameplates. * In an SiF interview with Chris Lloyd, it is revealed that Splatter and Dodge's models never came back from Canada after the filming of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * Splatter and Dodge's television series models don't have handrails but some of their merchandise lines do possibly modeling after the character in the same class, Diesel. * In the original script of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Splatter and Dodge never turned on Diesel 10. Instead, George, who was to be one of Diesel 10's henchmen, turned on them, causing them to rush at him, only to smash into each other and derail. In another version of the script, they were trapped in a siding when Junior, helped by George, pushed a large boulder down into their path. * Another difference from the original script was that their boss referred to them as Spladge instead of Splodge. * Early concept artwork shows that Splatter was going to have black and yellow hazard stripes along the lower portion of his body, and Dodge was going to have handrails on his running plate. In addition, both were drawn with significantly different facial features to one another. * In the Hebrew version, Splatter was called "Spotter", so Diesel 10 referred to them as "Spodge". Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (reintroduced) * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (Splatter discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (Japan and Australia only) Gallery File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad422.jpg File:SplatterandDodge.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad24.png|Splatter and Dodge in the sidings File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad214.png|Splatter File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad215.png|Dodge File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad447.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad364.png|Splatter and Dodge at Tidmouth File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad33.png|Thomas, Harold, Splatter and Dodge File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad366.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad35.png|Splatter and Dodge covered in sneezing powder File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad412.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad416.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad424.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad63.png|Splatter and Dodge with Diesel 10 File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad100.jpg|Splatter and Dodge at the smelters File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad425.png File:Diesel10MeansTrouble1.jpg|Splatter and Dodge in Diesel 10 Means Trouble File:Diesel10MeansTrouble2.png|note: Diesel 10 is missing his claw File:Diesel10MeansTrouble3.png File:Diesel10MeansTrouble4.png File:Diesel10MeansTrouble5.png File:SplatterConceptArt.jpg|Splatter concept art File:DodgeConceptArt.jpg|Dodge concept art File:Splatter'smodel.jpg|Splatter's model without the lettering File:Dodge'smodel.jpg|Dodge's model without the lettering File:Diesel,'Arry,Bert,Splatter,Dodge,Paxton,andSidney'sprototype.png|Splatter and Dodge's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLSplatter.jpg|ERTL prototype File:ERTLDodge.jpg File:WoodenRailwaySplatter.PNG|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayDodge.PNG File:Briosplatteranddodge.jpg|Brio File:TOMYSplatterandDodge.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterSplatter.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterDodge.png File:Wind-upSplatter.jpg|Wind-Up File:Wind-upDodge.jpg File:BandaiTECSplatter.jpg|Bandai TEC File:BandaiTECDodge.jpg Category:Magic Railroad characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:BR Class 08 Category:0-6-0